


Duch

by ElizabethTheThird



Category: Real Person Fiction
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 17:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12611676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethTheThird/pseuds/ElizabethTheThird
Summary: Povídka ke 2. listopadu - Dnu duchů...Protože jsem nedávno (opět) četla Saxina Vandráka, protože byl druhý listopad a prostě protože se mi chtělo, sepsala jsem si takovou malou "duchařskou" povídku a řekla jsem si, že se o ni podělím! Když jsem četla o lomu Velká Amerika, vybavila se mi povídačka s ním spojená, jedno vedlo k druhému a... No, doufám, že jsem vás příliš nevystrašila a že se povídka bude líbit!A já se jdu hrůzou zahrabat pod peřinu! :D





	Duch

**Author's Note:**

> Povídka ke 2. listopadu - Dnu duchů...
> 
> Protože jsem nedávno (opět) četla Saxina Vandráka, protože byl druhý listopad a prostě protože se mi chtělo, sepsala jsem si takovou malou "duchařskou" povídku a řekla jsem si, že se o ni podělím! Když jsem četla o lomu Velká Amerika, vybavila se mi povídačka s ním spojená, jedno vedlo k druhému a... No, doufám, že jsem vás příliš nevystrašila a že se povídka bude líbit! 
> 
> A já se jdu hrůzou zahrabat pod peřinu! :D

"Ne, vážně, je to pravda! Přísahám, že je, fakt!"

Měla jsem zůstat doma, pomyslela si Anna a už aspoň po padesáté se na neohoblovaném kusi klády pokusila zaujmout pohodlnější posez. Čert jí napískal, aby jela na tohle stupidní putování. Pravda byla ovšem taková, že jednoduše podlehla nátlaku vyvíjenému mladší sestřičkou (skládající se z kombinace smutných psích očí, které nesvede ani zlatý retrývr, a vyhrožování zničením oblíbeného svetříku v kotli ústředního topení) a souhlasila, že se zúčastní "zájezdu" s jejími přáteli. Plán byl takový, že se pojede vlakem na Karlštejn, někde poblíž přenocují a druhý den se stejnou cestou dopraví zpět.

Ovšem to netušila dvě věci. Zaprvé: netušila, že Agátini kamarádi nosí trampské klobouky, kolem krku šátky a po večerech drnkají na kytaru. Zadruhé: netušila, že tím přespáním bylo myšleno spaní pod širákem. Po procourání Karlštejna křížem krážem, po kterémžto úkonu Anna už necítila nohy, následoval několikakilometrový pochod nehostinnou krajinou, se sluncem pražícím do zátylku a nejrůznějšími bzučivými potvorami, kousajícími do každé odhalené části těla. Když Michal, neoficiální vůdce skupinky, zepředu ohlásil, že dorazili na místo, Anna už byla zralá akorát na to padnout na zem a už nikdy se nezvednout. To, že se musí ještě spustit po křivolaké cestičce někam do hlubin pekelných, už přijala s netečnou rezignací.

Po ani zdaleka dostačujícím odpočinku byla obeznámena s fakty: přespí v lomu Velká Amerika, k večeři bude buřtguláš z pytlíku a je nutné jít nasbírat dřevo. Anna mechanicky splnila všechny zadané úkoly, brzo se mezi divokými křovinami rozpraskal oheň a trampi se sesedli okolo. Jediné, co Anna chtěla, bylo jít spát, celý tenhle zážitek zaspat a ráno se probudit ve své měkoučké posteli v útulném vytopeném bytečku.

A pak někdo přišel s nápadem vyprávět si strašidelné historky.

Anna už napůl klimbala, když ji probral hlas sestry, tajuplně ztišený do divadelního šepotu. Strašidelné historky milovala.

"V tomhle lomu straší!"

Anna jen otráveně protočila oči. Všichni ostatní napětím ani nedutali.

"O tomhle lomu se povídá, že tu straší krvelačný duch. Nevíme přesně, kdo to je, nebo proč se zjevuje právě tady, ale podle některých pověstí jde o Hanse Hagena, ducha důstojníka nacistické armády. Prý velel celému oddílu vojáků, nacisti měli v Trestaneckém lomu ukrytý pracovní tábor, vězni tady těžili vápenec a když válka skončila, měli je všechny zabít. Hagen si chtěl být jistý, že nikdo nepřežije, takže nechal všechny vězně nahnat do jedné z vykutaných šachet a osobně připravil nálož dynamitu - chtěl je tam zavalit a nechat zemřít. 

Ale shodou okolností došlo při výbuchu k úplně opačnému výsledku. Zajatcům se podařilo se ze štoly vyhrabat, zatímco Hagen v podzemí zůstal. Jeho duch tady prý dodnes obchází a chodí si pro ty, kdo zazvoní na Hagenův gong."

Dívka ukázala rukou ke vchodu do štoly, černající se za hranicí světla vrhaného ohněm a všichni se přitiskli blíž k sobě.

"Hagenův gong je kus traverzy, visící na trámu na konci šachty. Ten, kdo chce spatřit ducha, musí o půlnoci třikrát udeřit železnou tyčí, která leží vedle, do traverzy a zavolat: Hagene, ukaž se! Takovému člověku ale hrozí nebezpečí, že se Hagen nejen ukáže, ale taky si takového drzouna odnese s sebou do nitra Ameriky..."

Anna si pohrdavě odfrkla. Sestřička si užívá pozornosti a všichni jí to očividně baští! Jí se ale už začínalo chtít čůrat...

"... ten kluk se vychloubal, že zavolá Hagenova ducha a všem potom popíše, jak vlastně vypadal! Odešel. Když se nevracel ani po čtvrt hodině, začali o něj mít ostatní strach. Chtěli ho jít hledat, ale najednou všechny přimrazil na místo strašlivý výkřik! Znělo to jako křik zatracence. A ozývalo se to ze štoly...

Všichni se tam po překonání děsu co nejrychleji rozběhli, ale nenašli už vůbec nic. Jen vodu ve studánce zabarvenou krví - to bylo vše, co po tom nešťastníkovi zůstalo. A od skal se odrážel tichý smích..."

Agáta zakončila svou produkci poklesnutím svého hlasu. Všichni okolo ohniště se celí ztuhlí drželi jeden druhého a oči měli vykulené strachem. Anna se zamračila a prudce se zvedla, díky čemuž všichni poskočili.

"Opravdu moc krásný příběh, ale já už nutně musím, takže mě omluvte. Jo, a nechápu, že jí to všichni do jednoho tak baštíte!" Anna si to rázovala přímo k jeskyni, kruci, zrovna, když potřebuju, není okolo ani jeden příhodný keř nebo strom, budu muset do jeskyně, vystrkovat tu holý zadek na nikoho nehodlám...

"Počkej, kam jdeš? To přece nemůžeš, do jeskyně ne!"

"Sežere tě Hagenův duch!"

"Rozmysli si to, život máš jen jeden!"

Anna vztekle stiskla zuby. Přece tomu všichni nemůžou věřit, nemůžou být taková banda poseroutků, že je vyplaší jedna strašidelná historka. Prudce se obrátila na patě, potřeba se rozplynula jako mávnutím kouzelného proutku.

"To se mi snad zdá! Snad tomu doopravdy nevěříte? Sestřička si z vás jenom dělá prdel a straší vás něčím, co neexistuje!"

"Ale co kdyby!"

"Jasně, existuje spousta věcí mezi nebem a zemí..."

"Já bych teď nikam nešla ani za zlaté prase!"

Anna se posměšně usmála. "Jo tak? Tak dobře! Půjdu k tomu Hagenovu zvonu nebo co je to zač, zazvoním a počkám, jestli se mi zjeví duch strašidelného nacisty! A jestli se zjeví, koupím vám všem zítra pivo!"

"Neblázni, dopadneš jako ten kluk!"

"Nedopadnu, protože se nic nezjeví! Nic takového, jako duchové, neexistuje! A až se nic neukáže, ponesete mi zítra celou cestu zpátky k vlaku batoh! A zaplatíte mi lístek!"

Anna vykročila k otvoru ve skále, čím byla blíž, tím se zdála být větší. A jak ubývalo světla od ohniště, zdál se čím dál temnější. Dívka se zastavila. Co když si uvnitř na nějakém uvolněném šutru zvrkne kotník nebo ukopne prsty? Kdyby ji museli hledat, snad by umřela hanbou.

Po chvilce šátrání a oplácávání našla mobil, nastavila si na něm baterku (díky Bohu za moderní aplikace) a opatrně vešla.

Musela si dávat sakra pozor, aby na nerovném terénu neklopýtla. Baterka sice cestu osvětlila, ale rozvlněné stíny kamenů všude okolo cestu dost komplikovaly. Ze stěn čišel syrový chlad, tak odlišný od tepla tam venku. Anně se mimoděk, ze zasunutých vzpomínek, vybavil nápěv písničky z Ať žijí duchové. Vědecky vzato, Bílá paní neexistuje... A se strašidlem z Ameriky to je stejné.

Chodba byla poměrně krátká a za chvilku se otevřela do malého kamenného náměstíčka. Nad hlavou zářily hvězdy a občas přeletěl netopýr. Anna přejela baterkou sem a tam. Aha, támhle, to bude ta traverza...

Dívka došla až k ní. Vedle opravdu ležela železná tyč. Anna ji vzala do ruky, potěžkala. Ošila se. Měla nepříjemný pocit, jako by ji někdo sledoval. Jako by někdo zadržoval dech a čekal co udělá. Zazvoní, nezazvoní...

Nebuď směšná! Jen si to představuješ!

Duchové neexistují!

Anna se rozpřáhla a vší silou udeřila do Hagenova gongu. Traverza se rozhoupala a vydala ostrý kovový zvuk, ze kterého se ježily chlupy. Vibroval prostorem a odrážel se od stěn.

Anna trochu násilím vydechla. Tak. Zazvonila. A nic se nestalo.

Obrátila se, že půjde zpátky.

A zkameněla.

Na druhé straně jeskyně někdo stál. Něco stálo. Anna rozeznávala ve tmě jen nejasný obrys, ale byla to silueta člověka s podivně zkrouceným, pokřiveným tělem. Ruce, jestli se tomu tak dalo říkat, to mělo před tělem a něco to v nich svíralo. Stálo to absolutně bez hnutí a Anna si byla jistá, že to zírá přímo na ni!

Postava se pohnula a vydala podivný, cvakavý zvuk.

Bože, to je duch! Duch Hagena, přišel si pro ni a sežere ji!

Anna se rozeběhla k východu. Nohy se jí smekaly na kamenech, mobil dávno už někde upustila, ale běžela pořád dál, šmátrala po stěnách, odírala si ruce o kameny. Ječela jako pominutá a ozvěna se vracela chodbou znovu a znovu.

***

"Drahoušku, to byla hrůza! Taky ses tak vyděsila jako já?"

"Jistěže, ještě víc! Když ta holka spustila ten křik, vyděsila jsem se k smrti!"

"Určitě vyplašila všechny netopýry v lomu!"

"A to jsem si je chtěla všechny vyfotit. Ale ta holka uhodila do do toho kovu, nebo co to bylo a já se tak lekla, že jsem zmáčkla spoušť foťáku a vyplýtvala poslední fotku! Chtěla jsem si ještě vyfotit Myotis nattereri, zrovna jsem ho měla v záběru a takhle se to pokazí!"

"To je hrůza! Měli bychom ji žalovat, rušit klid netopýrů je trestné!"

"Ale proč tak křičela a utíkala?"

"Nevím, miláčku! Jednání některých lidí je prostě nad lidské chápání..."


End file.
